


A Long Ways Back

by shattere



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hentai, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love, New York City, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Drama, Rape Recovery, Romance, Sennen Items | Millennium Items, Suspence, Vaginal Sex, dark scenes with some graphic details, don't know how long it will be, ends Tea/Atem, over coming trust once more, replacing first time with something amazing, starts off Kaiba/Tea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shattere/pseuds/shattere
Summary: Three years have passed since the Ceremonial Duel. People have moved on; however, things begin to drastically shift when the Millennium Items are sought after, and someone returns. Trust becomes an issue especially when pain is inflicted in the worse way. Takes place after DSOD. Revolutionshipping.
Relationships: Atem/Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership to the series Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. The plot, however, is mine.

The rain splattered against the window and fell like unending torrents as the clouds covered the city of New York in grey dreariness. A young woman of twenty-one with deep sapphire eyes and wavy brown hair that dropped below her shoulders sat upon a dark maroon couch as she leaned against the window frame staring out at the gloomy day. She had just return home from practice at one of the prestige schools of dance within New York where she was preparing for an upcoming performance during the next winter school year.

Being able to follow her dreams always made Tea Gardner happy, but the young dancer could never forget what she left back in her hometown of Domino City. Memories of her final year of High School always raced through her mind when she had time to herself. She had been away for almost three years. Three years since everyone said goodbye.

Two days ago, Tea received a phone call from her childhood best friend, Yugi Motou. Summer break starts this week, and she was planning on traveling back to Domino to catch up and see everyone. While the thoughts of him not being there seemed to clinch her heart in pain, she kept certain memories close to her heart.

Located on the white desk within the small apartment sat a black, velvet jewelry box. After leaving the tomb and making their way back to Cairo, before boarding the plane back to Domino City, Tea disappeared into the gift shop to purchase another cartouche. This cartouche had a specific date on the back and a certain name in hieroglyphics of a certain pharaoh who had captured her heart.

Tears pooled within her sapphire eyes and spilled to drop upon the plush material of the couch. Not many knew how each person was going to continue especially with both Tea and Yugi. Most of their friends thought Yugi would suffer the most. However, even Yugi knew that it was Tea who was the one hurting the most. During the ride to the final resting place of the Millennium Items, Yugi gave Tea the closure she needed with the pharaoh. Memories of that night danced across her mind as she remembered that final moment alone with the once nameless pharaoh.

The pharaoh, who everyone had learned was named Atem, came to her room during that final boat ride. She had visit Yugi just an hour before asking for some information, losing what little courage she had, before running out and crying against the wall, knowing that she had failed in saying goodbye. When she returned to the small cabin she was occupying for the journey, Tea collapsed upon the bed allowing the tears to flow freely. It wasn't long before she heard a knock at the door.

Tea rolled her legs to a much better position before dragging the afghan blanket around her shoulders. Even though it was the later part of spring, the weather had been gloomy and cold. Just as she was currently feeling when the memories of that night danced across her mind. The pharaoh had arrived at her room asking if he could come in.

_"Good evening Tea," he calmly said. "Can I come in?" asked the pharaoh. Tea nodded, stepping to the side and returning to sit upon the bed. She watched as the pharaoh walked in, closing the door behind him._

_"Is something wrong," she asked. His eyes held confusing emotions as he looked around the room as if he were trying to avoid landing upon her concerned eyes. "Atem?"_

_"No. Nothing is wrong." He replied gently. "Yugi told me that you came to visit him."_

_Tea shook her head as she tried to hold back the tears that were starting to burn within her cerulean eyes as the reason she was there came back like sharp sword to the chest. "It was nothing. I just came to talk to Yugi about something. I guess seeing the cards and everything just reminded me of a few things."_

_"Nothing wrong with that," replied Atem. He walked across the small room to arrive at Tea's side. Keeping his eyes locked with her own, he gently sat upon the bed with just a small gap between them._

_"Why are you here, though? Shouldn't you be preparing for tomorrow," asked Tea softly. She felt the bed moved when the pharaoh sat beside her. A light dusting of rose covered her cheek bones causing her heart to race as nerves started to race through her skin._

_"Tea." Atem turned, taking the young dancer's hands within his own rubbing his thumb against the softness of her skin. "I didn't come here just for small talk. I know you have been hiding your feelings regarding a certain person."_

_Tea's face heated up as she tried to quickly stand. "What gave you that idea?" She tried stepping away from the pharaoh, but he tightened his grip upon her, forcing her to drop by his side again._

_"I know that your visit to Yugi was just a cover-up. You were really there to see me."_

The young dancer remembered as the young pharaoh spoke softly as he held her hand gently within his own that he knew how she felt about him. However, he was afraid to reciprocate upon those feelings, knowing that he would be eventually leaving this world. Tea didn't care, though. She wanted to enjoy what precious moments she had with him. He tried denying the touches, the feelings that were racing through both him and her, but unfortunately, his heart won.

_Atem kissed her with a strong passion as her arms wrapped around his neck, bringing her flushed against him. They fell softly upon the bed. His body was twisted as he leaned over her while she held him close to her own. His mouth glided over her lips, nipping and sucking before soothing the bruised skin with his tongue._

_He pressed once, twice against her teeth before she finally opened allowing their tongues to merge and began a dance of their own. His hand traced against the side of her face causing her to break away with a soft moan. He used this to drag his wet lips across her jaw and down her neck, sucking on the pulsing point. Her body tensed and turned against the feeling as his hands danced across her bare shoulders to the rough hem of her white shirt._

Tea pulled her legs to her chest, resting her head upon her raised knees. She rolled her head to stare at the small jewelry box before closing her eyes. The young dancer remembered as both broke from the kiss and he stood to leave the room, explaining that he couldn't allow this to continue.

_Atem turned his head to the side. He felt as the young dancer placed soft kisses upon his exposed neck. "Tea, I cannot allow this to go any further."_

_The young dancer dropped her head against the pharaoh's chest, tears pooling and falling, splashing like shards of a crystal. "I know. It's not fair, but I want this. I want you."_

_The pharaoh swallowed hard as he breathed deeply through his nose. Grabbing the young woman's hands, he moved them to the side and took a step away. However, he was quickly stopped when the young dancer moved, slamming her body against the back of the pharaoh, and wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. "Stop, Tea. This is not wise."_

_Tea traced her hand around the rim of his black shirt, her fingers dusting against the warm skin underneath. "If this isn't wise, then why are you trembling?" Her hand trailed under causing a ragged breath to escape from the pharaoh's lips. She trailed it once, twice before stopping at the buckle of his belt. "I need this. You need this. Even if it is just for tonight." She pulled the buckle apart, loosening the belt before breaking the button and dragging the zipper down. She slowly dipped her hand within the material and skin, gripping and gliding her hand across him gently. The young dancer felt him tense as a deep moan escaped the pharaoh's lips._

_"Tea," he groaned as he reached for her hands, dragging them to his chest. He quickly turned, pulling her to him, slowly tracing a single finger down across her cheek. "Keep my feelings for you as a memory, but I will not take what you are offering. I will leave this world, and I will pray to Ra that you will find another to offer it once more."_

At first, she thought that he might change his mind and reciprocate what both were feeling especially when he grabbed her hand, drawing it up to rest upon his chest, and then pushing her against the wall to devoured her mouth with a deep, passionate kiss. His hands teased her body as he kissed her deeply. However, when breathing became an issue, they separated with her dropping to the ground. Tea remembered as he fixed his belt and kept eye contact with her, he stated that this was one thing that he did not want to take from her before walking out of the room.

The young dancer's emotions were a mess for the remaining of the night and throughout the Ceremonial Duel especially at the ending when Yugi defeated the once nameless pharaoh. Everyone watched as he congratulated the young boy before turning to face the door to the afterlife. She didn't want to see him leave, and it seemed that she was not the only one. However, in her heart, she knew that this was what needed to happen. He had been sealed within the Millennium Puzzle for over 3000 years with no memory of why he was there. Now that he knew, it was time for him to rest and enjoy the peacefulness that the afterlife gave.

Once everyone arrived back in Domino City, Tea focused on the remaining school year. She applied for scholarships and worked on her dancing so that she would have a video to submit for the upcoming auditions. Yugi continued with his dueling, attending small tournaments that were hosted in the city.

Tea and Yugi even tried a relationship during the final months of High School. While she cared about the young duelist and knew he had feelings for her, those all seemed to change for them both. He knew she loved the pharaoh, and he could not really see a relationship with her anymore. She was more of a sister to him as he was a brother to her. Instead, when Rebecca Hopkins started staying in Domino City, Yugi started a relationship with her.

Tea's plane ticket had her leaving tomorrow in the early parts of the morning. She didn't know exactly what Yugi had planned, but he said to make sure she was ready to have fun that evening when she arrived in town. Fun. It was a word she didn't use very much especially since the Ceremonial Duel and leaving Domino City.

As soon as she received the scholarship and the acceptance letter to one of the prestige schools of dance in New York, she had everything packed and an apartment ready for her to rent. Once graduation came, Tea made sure to say goodbye to her friends, promising to return and visit but to also forget about the painful memories that tugged at her heart.

The young dancer glanced at the bags sitting by the door. She doesn't know why she packed for two months. She doesn't know why she made the decision to stay for two months. Her parents were excited to see her, but for one of the months, they would be gone for a business trip. Tea knew her parents were busy and couldn't expect them to stay the whole time she was there. She had her friends, though, and that counted the most.

Rolling from the couch, Tea made her way back to the bedroom. When she arrives back in Domino City, things were going to be interesting. For one, she was no longer the young schoolgirl that everyone had seen her for. Instead, dancing required rigorous workouts and over the summer when she first arrived in New York, she began running in the mornings and working out in the evenings. Tea walked back to the bathroom. Maybe going back to her hometown was a good idea.


	2. Chapter 2

The planes roared overhead as a young woman with wavy hair walked down the narrow hallway covered in glass windows. It was different being back in Domino City after being away for so long. She clutched the cartouche tightly within her hand. The thought of being back always reminded her of him. Even being away for a few years didn’t help with the pain or the memories. Just as she was asleep on the plane, memories of that night upon the bed when he confessed his feelings rolled through her mind.

Tea stepped out into the bright sun with her sunglasses on. The breeze felt good against her warm skin. While she was unsure about returning to Domino, it felt good to be where the sun was warm compared to New York City. Even that morning when she boarded the plane, it was cold and dreary.

Waving her hand, Tea stopped a cab before loading her bags in the back and climbing in. For some reason as she drove through Domino City, she felt like a different person. She was no longer this young schoolgirl whose life was always in danger due to something dark and dangerous regarding a certain Millennium Item. Instead, she was just a normal college woman who worked at a small café in New York and was returning home to visit friends and family.

Tea smiled as she glanced out the window. Yes, she was going to put the past behind her. She was going to enjoy the two months back in her hometown.

**zZz**

Yugi chuckled as he closed his phone after finishing the conversation with his girlfriend and placed it back into his pocket. Today was the day that his childhood friend, Tea Gardner, was visiting for summer break. He recalled as he spoke with her two days prior about coming to visit especially since she had a two-month break between classes. Surprisingly enough, the young dancer agreed, and he was able to plan a time for everyone to get together. Even Seto Kaiba, who never participated in anything, was going to meet up with them.

Yugi smiled as he walked down the stairs back to the business side of the Game Shop. Since graduation, he had stayed working with his grandpa enjoying some of the small tournaments that were held within the city. Even though his relationship with Tea ended, he was still friends with the young dancer and happy with his new relationship. Everything seemed like it was going surprisingly well.

Yugi chuckled as he took a seat behind the counter. The previous day certainly brought a shock to him. Only a few knew what happened and knew that after tonight, things were never going to be the same:

_“Is she arriving tomorrow,” asked a young woman with wavy blond hair. She was lying on her stomach upon a bed, wrapped in a white sheet, with her head resting upon her arms._

_A young man with spiky hair of three different colors walked out of the bathroom in only a pair of boxer shorts. He walked over to his girlfriend and sat upon the bed dragging one finger down the bare back of the woman before him. “Yeah, I talked to her two days ago regarding her visit.”_

_Knock. Knock._

_“Who could that be?” asked Rebecca as she sat up, wrapping the sheet tighter around her body._

_Yugi shrugged as he grabbed his pants and quickly pulled them on before walking out of the bedroom and down the stairs. He opened the door and noticed with wide eyes that Ishizu and Marik Ishtar were standing in front of him. However, they were not alone. Seto Kaiba was also standing behind them along with someone else._

_“Hello Yugi. We need to speak to you about something quite important,” said Ishizu softly. Yugi could only nod his head as he stepped to the side allowing everyone into his home._

Yes, tonight was going to be interesting, and Yugi could not wait for it to happen.

**zZz**

Tea looked herself over in the tall mirror of her bedroom. Over three years, things have changed with her. She was no longer this young teenage schoolgirl. Instead, she had blossomed into a young adult with an inspiring career. Her hair was no longer short, but instead it fell way past her shoulders in waves. With her dancing, she had to make sure her body was fit. The exercises helped tone her body. Tea smiled as she looked herself over. The boys were going to flip upon seeing her. She was dressed in a tight black skirt, brown knee-high boots, and red flowy shirt that showed all the right curves and the right amount of cleavage.

Tea glanced down at her watch. She was supposed to meet the boys at the club around ten o clock. If she left now, she would arrive with five minutes to spare. Grabbing her jacket and small handbag, she quickly ran out of the house when car horn echoed up through the building.

"Mai, what are you doing here?" asked the young dancer as she closed the door behind her.

Mai Valentine shrugged, "Yugi told me you were in town and that we were all meeting together. Thought I pick you up and drive over with you."

"I appreciate that," replied the young woman as she hopped into the vehicle. Yugi had stated that Joey finally got the courage to ask Mai out, but their relationship only lasted for a few months before both decided it was best for them to remain as close friends. Out of the Wheeler family, it was Serenity that was in a relationship. Nobody knew who it was, though. Even Joey wasn't saying.

Mai smiled and put her foot to the petal. "You certainly have changed, but in a good way."

"Thanks!"

Mai and Tea soon arrived at the location of the club. The club was situated in an old warehouse. Lights were shining through the building, and the sound of music was blasting through some of the broken windows. Tea followed Mai through the double metal doors into the huge, echoing room. The DJ was positioned by a huge dance floor while bar-like tables with round booths and chairs position at each one covered each corner and side of the room. Mai pulled the young dancer down a set of stairs over to one of the bars where Yugi, Joey, and Tristan were talking and drinking.

"Tea, you made it!" yelled Yugi as he sat his drink down. He ran over to the young dancer and wrapped her in a warm hug. Tea could only smile at her childhood friend. Even though, their relationship had ended, it was at least on a good note that allowed them to stay good friends. "Wow, you certainly have changed. You look amazing."

"Thanks," responded the young dancer.

"You ready to have some fun?" asked Tristan as he raised two fingers up at the bartender. The young gentleman poured two small shot glasses before sliding them down the table.

Tea smiled as she walked over to the bar and took a seat next to Tristan, "Doing shots already?"

"Why not?” laughed Tristan as he handed a shot glass to the young dancer. “This night is about having fun especially since you made it back to town."

Tea shrugged and decided to go ahead and have some fun. She was back after three years. If she didn't learn how to let go and have fun, nothing was ever going to change. After three shots, she was ready to settle down within one of the round booths and watch as her friends all had fun.

Yugi was out on the dance floor with Rebecca while Joey and Mia were sitting in a booth across from her talking. Even Tristan found someone to dance with. Occasionally, someone would come up and ask her to dance, but she would shake her head and drink the water that was sitting in front.

When the current song had finished, Yugi and Rebecca returned to the small booth to get something to drink. Tea wasn't paying any attention to them, so she didn't see what was happening as Yugi walked over to where Seto Kaiba was sitting.

"Pull her out to the dance floor. She is a dancer, so she shouldn't be sitting around," commented Yugi as he took a sip of his drink.

Seto looked over at the young dancer before glancing back at the young duelist. "Didn't you say he came with you to the club?"

Yugi shrugged, "He did, but I have no idea where he went. He’ll show up when he is ready."

"Ah, whatever. I will dance with the dancer, but just once."

"Thanks! She definitely needs this," replied Yugi as he ran back over to his girlfriend and pulled her back on the dance floor when a new song began.

Tea started rocking her body towards the new song. It started off with neither a slow nor fast beat. She watched as Seto Kaiba walked forward and grabbed her arm, pulling her out towards the dance floor. "Kaiba, let go. I am not dancing." She cried out as he brought her to middle of the room.

Kaiba glanced over his shoulder. "Yes, you are. Just dance one time with me, and then you can go sit back down."

Tea rolled her eyes and sighed but began to slowly dance with the man. He first pushed her out causing her to spin. The music was intoxicating. She rotated her head along with her hips to the beat of the song. His hands traced over her shoulders to rest upon her hip. She was pulled flushed against him as he rotated with her, grinding against her lower body. She let her head fall back, resting it against his shoulder. There was a strange desire coursing through her body. It made her heart race and her body to quiver with a strange sensation.

Her mind was cloudy with the feeling of the music as Kaiba rolled her left then right. As he dipped her backwards, she glanced over to the booth everyone was hanging out at. Once, twice she blinked her eyes. Spiky hair, multiple colors, piercing violet eyes. She had to be seeing things. Shaking her head, she looked once more. No, it was just Yugi standing beside Rebecca talking. He gave her one of his cheerful smiles and a thumbs up.

The music switched to a much faster beat. Kaiba turned her in his arms so that she faced towards him. His hands dropped to her waist and started to move her back and forth. Surprisingly enough, she was shocked at how well the stoic CEO duelist danced. She didn’t expect him to know any of the dance moves especially ones performed within a club.

Once more, she was rocked back and forth before being dipped low. She rolled her head to the side and glanced out into the crowd shadow by the lights. Once more, multiple colors within spiky hair stood staring at her. Violet eyes full of conflicting emotions confused her as she stood and spun in the arms of the CEO duelist. She turned towards the location, but that person was no longer there. What was going on? Why was she thinking of the pharaoh suddenly?

When the music began to wind down, Kaiba stepped back with both of their arms stretched. He pulled her quickly towards him and dipped her down upon his arm. Their breaths were rapid as he stared cold azure eyes into warm sapphire ones. Blinking quickly, Seto stood up and offered his hand to lead the young dancer back to the booth.

“Wow, I did not know you could dance like that,” exclaimed Yugi as he took a seat in the booth. Tea joined him by taking a seat upon one of the stools at the front of the table. She reached over for her water, gulping it quickly in one swallow.

“Club dancing is no different than contemporary dancing. I just didn’t think Kaiba could dance that way.”

“You looked damn hot out there, Tea” laughed Joey as him and everyone else started to gather around. She saw as Joey slid into the booth with Mai while Tristan stopped by the edge of the table. Even Kaiba came to stand by the booth, or at least that is who she thought was standing behind her.

Tea watched as an arm, wrapped in dark maroon shirt, reached forward over her shoulder to the glass with amber liquid sitting in front. She blinked a couple of times upon seeing a certain ring upon one finger. It was an Egyptian Ring, signaling someone of great power. Tea looked over at Yugi, but he was only smiling as he continued a silent conversation with his girlfriend.

The young dancer swallowed hard before turning in the stool. Her eyes widen as she swallowed a hard lump within her throat. Dressed in a dark maroon button-up dressed shirt and dark jeans stood before her the once nameless pharaoh who disappeared through the door to the afterlife almost three years ago.

“Hello Tea,” spoke the pharaoh softly as she stared up into amethyst eyes that she thought she would never see again.

Tea nervously turned around to face Yugi. He was no longer talking with Rebecca but was staring down into his drink. “When did he arrive?” she asked cautiously but with a small bit bite within each word.

“Yesterday,” replied Yugi as he sighed deeply. “He arrived with Ishizu and Marik.”

“It was a gift from Ra,” spoke Atem as he dragged a stool over and took a seat beside the young dancer.

“There is more to it, but we will explain it later. Right now, let’s just enjoy the rest of the night,” declared Yugi as he quickly took a sip of his drink and pulled Rebecca out of the booth and back onto the dance floor.

Everyone took that as a clue to leave the table. Mai dragged Joey and Tristan away while Kaiba disappeared to who knows where. Tea swallowed hard as she realized what was going on. She glanced to her side to see the pharaoh leaning against his elbows and raised hands with his eyesight focused on the wall before them.

“I didn’t think I would see you again,” spoke the young dancer softly as a dust of red danced across her cheeks.

Atem nodded, “The same with me,” he replied as he dropped his hands to wrap them around his glass. “I could not stop thinking about everything that I left when I departed for the afterlife.”

Tea picked up a glass one of the waitresses dropped by and quickly drank the liquid, “It still hard for me to process. I had to move on. I never forgot, but I had to move on.”

Atem glanced towards the young woman, “I never expected you to stop living your life. I prayed to Ra that you found happiness.”

“I found happiness in my dancing, but I never found happiness that would replace the feelings within my heart,” she replied as tears began to pool within the azure eyes of the young dancer.

Turning in his chair, Atem slid his hand tentatively towards the young woman’s hand. “Is there still a chance that happiness can come from me.”

“Honestly, I don’t know what to think,” said Tea as she pulled her hand to her chest and stood from the stool. “I believe, I need some time to think through this all.”

“Tea.” His voice was gentle as he reached out towards the young dancer.

Shaking her head, she started to walk away. “I’m sorry. I just need some space right now.” Atem could only watch as Tea walked through the crowd, disappearing from his sight.

Unknown to both, someone was watching from a dark corner within the warehouse and had smiled maliciously upon seeing the once nameless pharaoh speaking with the young brunette woman. The dark hooded being pushed from the wall and followed the dancer as she pushed the double metal doors open, disappearing into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows. They motivate me to keep this story going. Enjoy the next part and don't forget to leave a review!

She slowly opened her eyes, the bright fluorescent lights causing her head to ache intensely. At first, it was shadows dancing along the room as her eyes continued to adjust to what she was seeing. Loud beeping sounds echoed in her ear from around the room causing her head to ache even worse.

Tea rolled her head to the side. It was a loud machine. She followed the cords and noticed they were connected to her. Slowly, her eyes adjusted to the room: bright white walls, fluorescent lights, light grey curtains, and dark blue blanket that was draped over her. It finally came to her knowledge that she was in a hospital.

"Ah, you're awake," spoke the young doctor as he walked into the room, a clipboard within his hands.

"What happened?" asked the young dancer. She has no memory of the night at the club. The only thing that she could remember was leaving after learning that Atem had returned and speaking with him for a bit.

The doctor pulled out a chair and took a seat. He flipped the paper over on the clipboard before slowly writing something down. "You were brought to the hospital last night with some major injuries. Luckily, you did not lose a lot of blood, but the damage was already done. I am sorry for what happen to you."

Tea glanced around, still unsure what exactly happen. The doctor's voice was calm and patient as he flipped through the chart. "Do you know who brought me to the hospital?" asked Tea as she interrupted the silence within the room.

"I believe your chart says Mr. Seto Kaiba."

"Kaiba? He was at the club with my friends. Has anyone else came to see me?"

The doctor shook his head, "I am sorry. You were out most of the morning and part of the afternoon. If anyone did arrive, the nurses didn't write it down." The doctor stood and walked over to the machine, pushing a few buttons. "I will go ahead and start your release papers along with prescribing some pain medication. Your purse and phone are on the table if you want to call someone to pick you up. You will need to take some time to recover. Other than that, I am glad to see you are doing better."

Tea reached over to her bag and saw her phone. Flipping it out, she noticed 5 miss calls from Seto Kaiba along with 10 more miss calls from Yugi, Mai, and even an unknown number that she figured belong to Atem. Unsure if she wants Yugi or even Atem to know where she is at, Tea dials the first of the many missed calls.

One hour later, Seto Kaiba was sitting in the chair across from Tea. The doctor had already been in the room with the finish paperwork and prescriptions. "Kaiba, do you know what happen to me? All I remember is leaving the club after learning that Atem was back and saying that I need time to think."

Seto shook his head as he leaned forward and placed his head against his hands. "It was hours later that we all decided it was time to leave. I was the first person to leave, and that is when I found you. Did the doctors tell you what happened?"

Tea shook her head, "He only said that I had some major injuries and that the damage was already done, but I have no idea what he meant."

"Your injuries were pretty major. You had some deep cuts and the beginning of some deep bruises. However, I still had to stop them before I could get you to the hospital. I am so sorry, Tea, for what happened."

"Sorry? It wasn't your fault that I was out in dark by myself. It was stupid, really."

Seto chuckled as he stood. The sound, however, was not cheerful but almost sad. He walked over to the window and placed his hands within the pockets of his pants. "Tea, if I had left maybe ten minutes earlier, I would have stopped them from violating you."

Tea's sapphire eyes widen upon the information. Major injuries, the apologizes, it was all starting to make sense. Tears began to pool and fall as hard sobs soon started to wreck her body. Kaiba quickly turned before moving over to the woman, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against him.

"I should have never left," she gasped between tears.

Kaiba rubbed his hand up and down her back, "No. Even if you left, I believe they would still have come after you."

Tea looks up into the eyes of the once, cold CEO, tears still streaming down her face. "Why? Who were they?"

"It's hard to say, but I believe they belong to a small organization who are after the Millennium Items."

"How would you know that? You never even believed in any of those things."

Seto sighed deeply before reaching into the pocket of his suit jacket. "Surprisingly enough, I received this letter from Ishizu, stating that someone was trying to use my technology to locate the items. I called her as soon as I read the letter and told her that my technology is for gaming, only. She also explained that anyone associated with the pharaoh would be targeted. She thought that would include me."

"All because Atem is back," spoke Tea softly. She should have known nothing was going to be simple. While having him back brought so many memories and the feelings she thought were hidden deep, the idea that someone was after the Millennium Items once more made her worry.

Tea dropped her gaze to her hands, "That still doesn't make sense why you were the person Ishizu contacted and not Atem or even Yugi."

"It was because I was the one who gave the pharaoh an opportunity to return back."

"What?"

Kaiba crossed his arms as he stared out the window. "A year after the pharaoh disappeared and that strange new kid came around with his magical cube, I was given the opportunity to do something."

Tea nodded, "I remember that. You tried to put the puzzle back together, hoping to see Atem once more. Yugi said he returned just for a bit and destroyed the puzzle in the process."

"He had the puzzle with him in the afterlife. I was hell bent on facing him in a duel, so I used the Quantum Cube to transport me to the afterlife. Funny enough, if it weren't for him, I would have been dead."

"Why would you risk your life just to duel him? What about Mokuba?"

Seto turned from the window to stare at the young woman upon the bed. "Like I said, I was hell bent on facing him. He was the one true duelist who always beat me in a duel, not Yugi. Anyways, my time was coming short. He had to use some of the Millennium items just to return me. However, something unexpected happened when I returned."

Tea watched the young CEO as he walked away from the window to sit down in the chair. He crossed his legs and his arms as he sat back. "What exactly happened?" she asked softly.

"When I returned, Mokuba ran to me saying that Ishizu and Marik Ishtar were in town. I had an idea on why, so I went over to Yugi's place. Sure enough, Atem was standing next to Marik. While Marik talked with Yugi, Ishizu pulled me outside. That is when she showed me the Millennium Necklace."

"Your return caused the Millennium items to return as well." Seto Kaiba nodded his head. "Does Yugi or even Atem know about this?"

Kaiba shrugged his shoulders, "Most likely. I am sure Ishizu explained everything to them. The items were back, and everyone was afraid someone would try to use the power of them. Even the puzzle was back around Atem's neck."

"I didn't see the puzzle at the club, though," spoke Tea as she glanced down at her hands. He said it was a gift from Ra. Why did Atem lie to Tea? Was he worried that something worse might happen?

Kaiba leaned forward onto his knees, his head resting upon his hands. "He probably left it back at Yugi's place. Right now, I have no idea what is going on with those Egyptian Items. As far as I know, they were buried in the tomb."

"You need to tell Atem and Yugi all of this."

"They already know. While I was over at Yugi's place, I told them everything. Of course, Yugi wasn't too happy about it, but that didn't bother me too much. However, it made sense when Atem pulled out the puzzle."

Tea wrapped her arms around herself as she glanced to the side to look out the window. "I am scared something dark and dangerous might happen. We went through so much especially during Battle City and Doma. I was supposed to be here on vacation, not worried about the Millennium items once more."

"I am sure Yugi and Atem will make sure you remain safe. You should call them and have them come take you home."

Tea shook her head, "I don't want them to come. I want you to take me home and help me get a flight back to New York."

Kaiba blinked, "Why? I though Yugi and Atem were your friends."

Tea sighed as she dropped her head back to stare at the ceiling, tears pooling within her eyes and falling. "Atem and I have a history, but because of the Millennium items and him, I was hurt in the worse way. I can't stay. I need to get away and focus on moving on. Let them deal with it. I'm not getting involved this time."

"Are you sure?" Tea nodded. "Then I will take you to New York myself. I have a few things I need to deal with. Plus, I will be close by if you need me."

**zZz**

Seto Kaiba and Tea Gardner were currently boarded on one of Kaiba's private jets and flying over the ocean towards the United States. The young CEO kept his word and helped her pack her things before taking her to his private jet. Currently, the young woman was resting. Before they left, he made sure to pick up her prescription and do one final thing.

" _Mokuba, will you contact Yugi and tell him to meet me at the Domino Café in ten minutes," yelled the CEO as he packed the remaining bags and handed them off to be placed on the plane._

_The young dancer was already sitting in a seat upon the jet. She had taken her medicine thirty minutes ago causing her to relax and finally drift to sleep. Seto knew this was the perfect time to talk to Yugi regarding everything._

_Yugi was waiting at a table within Domino Café. Kaiba was surprised that he was not alone. Atem was leaning against the wall, hands in his pocket. "Mokuba said this was urgent," spoke the young duelist._

" _Your friend Tea is returning back to New York with me tonight," said Kaiba not waiting around and spilling what he needed to say._

" _Tea? Why is she leaving?" asked the young pharaoh as he walked over to the table, pulling a chair out to sit down._

_Kaiba followed in suit, nodding to the waitress when she brought a cup of coffee to the table. "Did Tea ever call you back, Yugi?" Yugi shook his head. "After I left the club, I found Tea. She was in trouble. I, unfortunately, didn't arrive on time. Some group of men had already assaulted her."_

" _Who did this?" demanded Atem as he slammed his hand down upon the table. Yugi looked up at the young pharaoh, surprised to see how angry the young man was._

" _I believe it was the same organization that is after the Millennium Items."_

" _Is Tea okay," asked Yugi quietly._

_Kaiba nodded, "She will recover in time, but what was done to her is something she will never forget. She asked me to take her to New York. I am honoring her wish."_

" _I need to speak with her," said Atem as he quickly stood from the table._

" _She doesn't want to see you," yelled Kaiba, stopping the pharaoh from running out of the cafe._

_He walked back over to the CEO, anger quite apparent within his violet eyes. "What? Why not?"_

_Kaiba shook her head, "Before she boarded my plane, she asked me not to tell you where she was going, that she didn't want to see you. She made me promise, and I hate breaking a promise. However, I figured you needed to know."_

_Yugi sat back in his chair as he stared up at the ceiling of the café, "She's scared."_

" _What do you mean?" asked Atem as he took a seat back in his chair._

" _Tea was just violated in the worse way by men who are after the Millennium Items. She is associating it with your return. Give her time. Maybe after things settle down, we can see how she is doing and possibly talk with her."_

Kaiba breathed deeply as he dragged a blanket up to the shoulders of the young dancer. He knew the pharaoh was not happy. He also could tell that there was something going on between the young woman and him. However, this was a battle all on its own that the young dancer had to deal with by herself.

Surprisingly enough after three years of her not being around, he understood her better. Tea had a strong passion for her career and adjusting to life as it comes. It was something he saw in himself, especially when he was trying to improve his company. He would help her recover from this traumatic experience in any way that she would.

**zZz**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Before anyone flames me or crosses their fingers, this is not a Kaiba/Tea fanfic. However, because of certain scenes that she goes through, I am using him as a way for her to recover. It might be slightly that pairing, but it is more of the friendship that they will bond.
> 
> R+R!


	4. Chapter 4

Six months have passed since that fateful night. Seto kept his promise by taking Tea back to New York City. For the first couple of the months, he made sure to stay by her side as she recovered from the aftermath of being assaulted. She would constantly tell him that there was nothing for him to worry about especially since she was back in America, but even that was a half-lie. No one knew what was going to happen next especially with the Millennium Items being around once more.

Unfortunately, Kaiba was coming to a month that he couldn’t remain in New York City. He had to head back to Domino City to take care of some business. He never told Tea, knowing that the pain it would leave her, but since he had a Duel Monsters tournament happening soon, he needed a host to introduce the tournament but also duel the finalist. Yugi was too busy with his grandfather’s shop to travel, so the job fell upon the pharaoh.

Atem was currently in New York City for his job anyways. He worked with Ishizu at the Domino Museum, and the manager of the museum in New York City asked for a couple of the Ancient Egyptian exhibits to be shown. Ishizu agree but only if her or Atem was there for the presentation, mostly to make sure that none of the pieces were damaged upon transport, arrival, and departure at the end of the exhibit. Atem agreed to go.

Weird enough though, even after Tea left Domino City, things seemed to progress back home at the Game Shop. Atem was offered a job as a joint curator for the Ancient Egyptian exhibit that was remaining in Domino City. Plus, both him and Ishizu were working around the clock trying to locate the missing Millennium Items that had somehow resurfaced with his return. Occasionally, a rumor would be heard somewhere in Egypt or even within the Middle East causing one of them to travel for lengthy periods.

It was during one of these periods that Atem met Olivia. She was a student studying both archeology and the history of the world. He was able to entertain her during some of the lengthy outings before returning back to Domino City. It was after that first month that he finally got the courage to ask her to dinner especially when her remaining studies kept her closer to home.

Atem ended his phone call with his girlfriend before opening the glass door to the American headquarters of KaibaCorp. Kaiba had one of his men leave a message at the museum asking for him to stop by. Atem had a feeling he knew what Kaiba was asking. Rumors about the huge Duel Monster tournament that was happening in the upcoming week was hard to ignore.

“Atem, so nice to see you,” spoke Seto as he walked out of his office and shook hands with the pharaoh. “I hope things are well for you and everyone back home.”

Atem raised his eyebrows at the young CEO. It was really strange to see him so friendly. Maybe this was a new change for him, but what caused him to change so much? “All is good. Olivia is hoping I will return home soon.”

“Olivia, she is your girlfriend, correct?” Atem nodded. “Interesting. Anyways, I need a favor from you. I am hosting a Duel Monsters Tournament next week. However, I need to be in Domino by the end of this week for some upcoming business I cannot ignore. I want you to host and duel the finalist in my place. I will pay you for it.”

Atem didn’t really do much dueling anymore except for the occasion small tournaments. Most of them were pretty entertaining especially when he was put against Yugi in the finals. Occasionally, Yugi would beat him in a duel, but most of the final matches usually would have Atem winning the duel. “I’ll stand in for you. I have a break with the exhibit during that week, so it will work out fine.”

“I appreciate it. For doing this for me, let me treat you to dinner,” replied Seto Kaiba as he handed a folder to one of his workers.

Atem gave him a side glance, “You don’t have to.”

Kaiba laughed, “Trust me. You might be surprised by our special guest.”

Atem shook his head and walked out of the building. One of the subway trains took him near the school a certain young, brunette dancer was attending. He thought about stopping by and saying hi to the young woman, but he remembered the conversation that Yugi told him once he had returned back from his trip to New York.

Yugi went to New York City a month after Tea arrived back in the state. He knew which school she was attending and the location of her apartment, thanks to Tea’s parents. He also knew where she practiced when she was not at work. That day, though, when Yugi went to visit her, she was working at the small coffee shop on the corner.

_It was a cute coffee shop with couches lined throughout the room and small tables covering blank spots along the wall. One round counter was situated towards the back. Tea was walking back and forth with her back facing out towards the customers. She looked basically the same from one month ago. Her hair was past her shoulders in light waves. She was wearing a white shirt with a brown apron and black leggings._

_Yugi walked up to the counter and leaned forward, “I wish you would have called us and told us what was happening,” said Yugi softly causing a sharp gasp to come from the young dancer._

_Tea quickly turned, “Yugi! What are you doing here?”_

_“I came to visit and see how you are doing. Kaiba told us what happened.”_

_Tea quickly walked over to a co-worker and spoke in hush tones before removing her apron and walking out from behind the counter. She grabbed Yugi’s arm and dragged him towards a corner table. “Shh. Don’t say it out loud. My co-workers and even my friends here don’t know what happen or why I came back so soon.”_

_“You want me to be quiet,” spoke Yugi with a hint of anger lacing each word. “Tea, you were raped, and you told Kaiba, not me or even Atem. Do you know how pissed Atem was when he found out?”_

_“Is he here,” she asked quickly looking around the café._

_Yugi shook his head, “No. He is in Egypt for work. Don’t know how long he will be gone, either.”_

_“Oh.” She wasn’t really surprised that he wasn’t here. Tea was more surprise by the tone Yugi had towards her. For as long as she has known him, Tea has never heard Yugi get mad at her specifically. Maybe the pharaoh would, but usually that was for her own protection._

_“He is giving you the space you request, but I wouldn’t expect him to wait around. He needs to live his life, too.”_

_“I know that,” quickly bit out the young dancer._

_“Good, but why Kaiba? Why didn’t you call Atem or even me?”_

_Tea shook her head, “I was scared. Plus, it was Kaiba who found me and brought me to the hospital. He also explained everything. I just felt it was right.”_

_“Are you and Kaiba together?” Yugi doesn’t know why he even asked that question. It wasn’t like he was expecting to return home and let Atem know that she was still thinking of him. What could he do? He worked at the museum and did a lot of traveling. Plus, he wasn’t even sure if the pharaoh was waiting around for Tea to make her decision regarding him._

_“No. He is a good friend, but I never thought about dating him,” replied the young woman as she stared at her hands, resting upon the table._

_“That’s a relief.”_

_“Why? I don’t think Atem would want a chance with me because of what I did.”_

_Yugi laughed as he stood up from the small table, “Oh, that is probably true. He didn’t even want to come. Just know that it would have been nice to have found out from you instead of Kaiba.”_

The conversation surprised Atem when he returned back from his trip from Egypt. Unfortunately for Tea, Yugi was right. Atem wasn’t waiting around. It was three weeks later and that trip to the Middle East when he met Olivia. Upon his return plus another week, he finally made the decision to finally ask the young woman out to dinner.

Atem smiled. Olivia had been there for him through most of his trips. In the past six months, he had travelled about four times: three times to Egypt and once to the Middle East. While Olivia wasn’t there for a couple of the Egypt trips, she did travel with him for one of the trips. That trip probably would have been the loneliest if it weren’t for Olivia. One of the rumors put one of the items in the far south of Egypt where a hidden tomb was uncovered. At first, Atem was afraid it might have been his, but Ishizu warned him before he left for any of the Egyptian trips that she knew the location of his tomb and none of the rumors came close to it. Plus, what would he find?

Still, travelling this far south was something new for the pharaoh. Olivia and he travelled for three days on camels, stopping once at an oasis for the camels to rest but also to get some shade before arriving at a small outpost village. The inn consisted of white tents as did most of the homes and business. This place was like a temporary stop for most of the villagers. Olivia and Atem shared one tent together. She would roam through the small village while he followed the rumor.

Atem remembered one memory quite clearly. He was returning back to the village around sunset when he saw Olivia dressed in Egyptian clothing. At first, it surprised him. He first thought he saw someone else before blinking his eyes. Olivia took his hand and led him to a small eating area. It couldn’t really be called a restaurant, but that is what it was basically. Bugs buzzed at the lights while small candles sat in the middle of the table. They both enjoyed an amazing dinner with a few glasses of wine on the side. When they both had returned back to the tent that they were spending the night in, Atem passionately took Olivia to bed. The following morning, it was ride back to Cairo with no result on the Millennium Items but an amazing time together.

Atem sighed deeply as he stopped at the apartment complex that he knew the young dancer was staying in. Many times, he had thought through his head the conversation he would have with Tea, but each thought always made him so mad. He understood why she left without telling him, but that still didn’t solve the problem. She left especially after what was done to her. During the times that he inhabited the puzzle before the Final Duel, he always made sure his friends were protected. He always made sure she was protected. It didn’t make sense why she didn’t trust him.

Okay, maybe he did understand why she was avoiding him. Atem was the one that visit her before disappearing. He confessed that he held the same feeling as she and didn’t even act upon them when she wanted to. Instead, he basically told her to move on and try to find love elsewhere. Of course, it was a shock when she found out he was back. He didn’t expect her right away to go back to way everything was. He was gone for almost three years. Things had to change. He understood that much. He just didn’t understand why she didn’t call him especially after being violated so badly. Atem would have stayed by her side, taking care of her when she needed, following her back to America. Basically, he would have done anything that she asked of him. All she had to do was call him.

Walking down the stairs back to the subway, he shook his head. No, avoiding her while he was in New York was probably the best idea. He was in a relationship now. He had adjusted and moved on. Atem can only pray to Ra that she has done the same.

**zZz**

Tea turned and reached out. Her breathing was deep as she released each breath as she leaned forward upon her feet, dragging her arms down her side to touch the floor. When the music stop, the young dancer leaned back up before walking over to her water and towel.

“That is very good, Tea,” spoke her dance instructor. “You will be ready. I know that for sure.”

Tea smiled as she drank her the cool, refreshing liquid. Since returning back to New York, she began focusing on her dancing, preparing for the winter program which consisted a different type of dance that is not usually performed during the holidays.

Tea packed her bag and dragged out her phone. She noticed that there was one text message. Probably from Kaiba. After all, he was the only person who knew that she was back in New York. Tea clicked the screen and the notification:

_Tea, I leave back to Domino City at the end of the week. Have dinner with me tonight at 6pm. I have a surprised for you._

Tea laughed lightly as she dropped her phone in her bag. Ever since Seto Kaiba brought her back to New York, their relationship has been something else. She never felt attracted to him as she did or does for the pharaoh, but she did feel the friendship that he was offering. Once more, it was a strange thing to see the cold CEO who only cared for his Duel Monster cards and the Blue Eyes White Dragon to finally open up and change his personality around. It made Tea wonder if there was actually someone in his life that was changing him.

The young dancer took the same subway back to her apartment. She was lucky about the scholarship that allowed her to study in New York. It gave her the apartment plus a small job, which is saying a lot, especially in this city. Tea unlocked the door to her small one bed, one bath apartment. It had a view over one of the rivers and was quiet during the evenings.

Tea dropped her bag on the chair before looking at the time. It was already 4:30 in the late part of the afternoon. She wouldn’t have time to go for a run, so it was probably best to head to the showers and get ready. Knowing Kaiba since he didn’t give her directions to the place they were eating he was probably planning to pick her up in person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R+R!


	5. 005

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, the following part might be sensitive to certain people. Heed this warning and avoid if needed.

Tea heard as the buzzer from downstairs called for her attention ten minutes before six. Tea laughed lightly. Probably one of Kaiba's men here to pick her up. The young dancer took one last look in the mirror before grabbing her small handbag. Kaiba had mention that the restaurant was a bit classy, so she chose her maroon spaghetti strap dress that dropped in waves in front and stopped right before her knees. She grabbed her black cardigan and walked out of the building.

“Wow. You look nice,” spoke the young CEO as he held the door open.

“You said to dress nice, so I did.”

“Yes, I did,” chuckled Kaiba as he climbed into the vehicle after the young woman and closed the door.

The drive to the restaurant was quiet. Occasionally, Kaiba would ask a question here or there, but nothing to press her. When they arrived at the restaurant, Kaiba and Tea were head to a half-moon shape booth. Kaibab went ahead and order the drinks as they both took their seats.

“Are you expecting someone?” asked the young dancer as she watched as a third drink was sat down.

“Yes, a friend. He should be here soon.”

**zZz**

Atem had the taxi stop in front of the restaurant. He was dressed in one of his suit jackets and vests since Kaiba mentioned the place was classy. He paid the driver and walked in. Letting the greeter know whose table he was welcomed at, Atem removed his jacket. He was still dressed nice with a button-up violet dress shirt that had the sleeves rolled to the elbow and a dark grey vest over it. The only part that might not be classy were his dark blue jeans and black boots.

The server lead Atem back to Kaiba's booth. At first, he only saw Kaiba, but as he got closer, he noticed the young CEO was not alone. To be shock would be an underestimate. However, he should have known that Kaiba was up to something.

“Finally, you arrive. Grab a seat,” spoke Kaiba as he took a sip of his drink.

Atem swallowed hard as he took a seat in the booth. His eyes never left the stare of the young dancer as he reached for his glass and took a sip. “Thank you,” he replied back.

“You seem well,” spoke the young women. She saw how he looked and some of the hidden feelings she tried burying away were beginning to resurface once more.

Atem blinked a couple of times, breaking the trance, “Um, yes. Just keeping busy. What about you?”

Tea shrugged her shoulders, “Dancing and such, but I’m sure Yugi updated you on everything.”

“He did,” nodded Atem, “But, that was almost five months ago. Things have change since then.”

“Speaking of changes,” spoke Kaiba interrupting the tense conversation between the two, “Did you let Olivia know you were staying longer?”

“I did,” replied the young pharaoh as he swirled the liquid in his glass around. “Usually when I am away for work and she cannot come, she understands that I could be gone for a while. We keep in contact, though.”

Tea took a sip of her drink before she asked the question she was dreading, “Who is Olivia?”

Atem swallowed the rest of his drink and nodded towards the waitress for a refill before addressing the question. “She’s my girlfriend back home in Domino.” 

“Oh,” responded Tea softly. She didn’t notice the reaction from both the young CEO and the once nameless pharaoh especially as concern seemed to leak into the eyes of Seto Kaiba. He knew she was still recovering from previously being hurt physically, but by also his return that happen so long ago. The news probably tore another wound that was trying to heal within heart.

Atem sighed deeply as he sat back in the booth and took a sip of his drink. “I had to move on. Not knowing what happen to you or even learning that you didn’t want to see Yugi or even me, it caused me to make few changes with my life. It caused me to move on. During that time, I met Olivia while I was on one of my trips searching for the Millennium Items.”

“I see,” spoke Tea softly. Clearing her throat and sitting her glass down, she addressed the young CEO sitting across from her, “I’m sorry, Seto, but I have an early day tomorrow. Thank you for the invite,” she commented softly before moving out of the booth and walking towards the door only stopping to get her coat.

Atem made no attempt to stop her as she pushed the glass door open and walked out into the night. He just watched her as he took a sip of his drink no emotions upon his face. What was she expecting? Yugi told her that he wasn’t too happy about everything, and that was six months ago. Did she really expect him to just sit around and wait for her to readjust to everything? Was she even planning to try something again, even if she still did have feelings for him?   
  
Tea pulled her coat tighter around her as she disappeared around the corner. Her mind was everywhere except on what was in front. She bumped into someone and started to apologize before a bag was placed over her head and she thrown into the back of a van, her screams dying when the door was slam shut and the vehicle sped away.

**zZz**

“What type of trick were you planning, Kaiba?” asked the young pharaoh as he finished another glass and placed it upon the table. It was roughly an hour later since the young dancer left the restaurant when Atem decided to question the young CEO on his full intention on tonight’s dinner.

Kaiba shrugged, “I thought it was time that she sat down and talked with you.”

“Even after knowing that I have moved on from that part in my life?” Atem questioned dryly.

Kaiba leaned forward, resting his head upon his raised arms. “Even with that. I talked to Yugi. You have not been yourself after learning what happen to her. She needed closure and so did you.”

Atem sat back, crossing his arms over his chest. “You are saying that by moving on, I am forgetting about Tea. Well, you are right about that. I would have been there for her, damn it. She just had to call me. She wanted space, and well, that is what she got.”

“You know that is not what I am saying. She still loves you. I have been with her for over five months, making sure she recovers from what happen to her in Domino. Multiple times I saw her take out her phone and look at your number. I have even seen her pull out the cartouche with your name on it.”

Atem sighed deeply as he leaned his head back against the booth. “Still, if I mattered in her life, she would have called me. Instead, she would have left us in the dark if it weren’t for you. I am sorry, Kaiba, but any chance she might have wanted with me is probably not going to happen.”

The conversation went silent for almost ten minutes when Atem’s phone started vibrating loudly in his pocket. The only people that usually called him were his girlfriend, Ishizu, or even Yugi. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he noticed that it was a video attachment. He clicked on the video and his eyes went wide with both fear and anger from what he saw. His eyes began to bleed red as his hand tighten into a tight fist.

“Is something wrong,” asked Kaiba as he finished the last of his drink.

Breathing deeply through his nose trying to calm the emotions that were raging through him, Atem slid his phone across the table. “It’s Tea. She is in trouble. We have to go now.” He watched as Kaiba’s eyes went wide before both were running out of the restaurant.

The video showed Tea strapped to a chair with a mask covering her face. Her arms were tied behind her as two men stood at each side of her. Her legs were covered in blood along with the collar of her shirt where wounds upon her face were spilling down to pool around her upon the cement floor. Soft whimpers could be heard from the video as one of the men walked around, holding a dagger close to the young woman’s arm. He trailed it down causing ribbons of blood to flow. These me were torturing the poor girl which prompt both men to quickly find her.

**zZz**

She woke up in what looked like an old warehouse. She was slumped and tied to a chair in the middle of the cement floor. Patches of blood lined the area around her, bleeding into the cracks of the floor. Blood was still dripping from her mouth as her head laid slumped to the side awkwardly from where she'd been beaten and left unconscious. 

Tea blinked, trying to swallow, but the movement was slow as her mind was racing causing her vision to be groggy and her memories hazy. She gagged at the metallic, copper taste of her own blood and spat wearily, trying to get rid of the tainted flavor. Her eye's rolled slightly as nausea set in as she tried to move her hands which were tied tightly behind her. She gritted her teeth, tears starting to swell in the corners of her eyes as a cold, wave of panic began to set in. 

Using what little strength she had, Tea tried to sit herself up properly, bumping her bruised body and whimpering in pain. She lifted her gaze to the closed double metal door at the edge of the room, but instead, something red caught her eye and she turned to see a very familiar picture. There, hanging on the metal wall were pictures of the Millennium Items along with the image of the pharaoh. She surveyed the information with wide orbs, the implications of what was going on finally sinking in. This was a group of people who were after the items along with him. She felt anger course through her veins. When would this madness end? When would the violence stop? Why did she have to be involved, so far away from him? Why did any of this have to happen?

The slamming of the metal door jolted the young dancer from her thoughts as it was swung roughly open, bouncing off of the wall behind it with a loud bang. She jumped unwillingly, her eye's widening with fear as two men wearing masks stalked towards her. One of the men stayed near the door while the other grabbed a passing chair and dragged it behind him as he approached, placing it backwards in front of her, swinging one leg over the side so that he was now straddling the seat. 

"Ah, she’s awake. The video has been sent. Let’s see if your hero can save you this time." Tea breathed heavily. Fear had knotted into her stomach. "Still not talking?" He sighed wearily, "Well, this can be easily stopped.” He reached a hand towards her bruised face, tracing his hand down the side where a deep cut was still spilling warm blood. "All you have to do, is tell me where he keeps the Millennium Items, and this will all end." 

His tone wasn’t forceful, but it was probably just a rouse to place her at some type of peace before demanding for more answers. She merely blinked, holding his gaze through the small slits in his mask. "I don't know..." She muttered quietly. 

"I'm sorry? What was that?" His hand was reaching once more towards her. He let it drop against her thigh, tracing the inside carelessly. 

"I said, I don't know.” She bit out with venom tracing each word. “All the items went missing when—"

She screeched in agony as his hand slapped against her face causing her head to fall back forcing the chair to topple backwards. She sobbed, biting her bottom lip as tears streamed down her face, streaking through dirt and blood on its way to pool within her neck. 

The man raised an eyebrow. "You lie. He’s back, bitch, so I know the items are too.” He noted insolently, moving to stand. He started laughing as he turned away. "Trying to save him, huh? Very bold of you, but I'm afraid, he will come, and we will learn the location of the items. However, it will not be in time to save you.”

Tea’s eyes widen with fright as she watched him move around his chair, shoving it away, to straddle her own. Cerulean eyes widen as she watched him roughly push up her dress, tearing it along the seams. She watched as he pulled out a small dagger, cutting the zip ties on her legs and shoving them to the side, twisting her body and spreading them apart. He yanked hard upon the white material before dropping his own pants. He fell to his knees and gripped her thighs tightly bruising the skin before thrusting hard into her battered body. 

Tea screamed as he continued to pound into her. Her eyes rolled back causing darkness to filter throughout the room. Her mind was semi-coherent as dark shadows from the now bright white entrance that had sound echoing off the walls and seemed to shift and crawl into the space. Two shadows covered some of the teasing light by the hanging lamps forcing the man to stop. 

Tea barely heard as one person ran forward, kicking the masked man off of her and against the warehouse wall. The second person dropped to her side. It was all shadows, though. Shadows that she was welcoming as her body ached from the physical pain, both on the outside and on the inside along with the mental pain that she went through.

When her mind began to slowly put the pieces together on who was near her, the relief that flooded through her system was so overwhelming that she almost passed out. She knew he would come. He always did. His head whipped around the room from the masked man that the young CEO was beating upon before resting upon her once more. 

Tea would never forget the look within the pharaoh’s eyes. He was staring at her with an unaccountable look. His eyes were burning a dark crimson that caused his skin to appear dark as he gasped sharply. He was angry, beyond angry. Sweat dripped from his forehead as his eyebrows creased into a scowl, his breathing picking up in pace. His eyes were tracing over her body as bloody drips pooled around her from the deep cuts caused by a blade and from where her body was violated so roughly. 

A dull void was beginning to grow slightly darker every few seconds in her eyes as she started to shift in and out of consciousness. She could feel his anger, feel his pain through every fiber of her being. She had no clue why she had such a strong bond with him, such a strong pull towards him that made her heart ache every time she had to turn and walk away. She thought he had moved on, that she would be alone in this mess. 

Yet here he was. The pharaoh was saving her once more. 

The last thing she saw was him grabbing the knife to cut the ropes that bound her hands before shrugging out of his jacket and covering her with it. She heard as the masked man collapsed to the floor with a dull thud, his chest heaving loudly. Her vision began to darkened once again as she watched the pharaoh gently wrap his arms around her shoulders and under her legs, lifting her from the ground. 

"By Ra, what have they done to you?" Atem muttered, his voice cracking slightly as sheer panic started to set in. 

Her vision was filled with his presence as he cradled her head carefully against him. He continued to stare at her with dark crimson eyes that were now filled with concern and worry. His eyebrows creased into a fearful frown as he continued to inspect her damaged body. With a gentle sigh, she let herself go, the darkness taking over her as his last few words echoed against the wall of her mind. 

"Tea, please forgive me..." 

**Author's Note:**

> R+R!


End file.
